


Various Short Fics for Fic Promptly, Round 2 (Doctor Who)

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics for the Fic Promptly community on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. author's choice, Lost in Translation

Sometimes the TARDIS couldn't translate words to the native language of its occupants. Understandably, words like "biritululo" (comparing yams in New Guinea) and "esprit d’escalier" (French for forgetting something after a conversation) couldn't be translated by the TARDIS because there were no equivalents for those words in other languages.

When it came to non-Earth languages, however, the Doctor and his companions had to smile and nod when the TARDIS failed to translate a word for them. The TARDIS was a smart vehicle, but it wasn't the smartest vehicle in the universe.


	2. any!Doctor, My other ride is a TARDIS

The Doctor was driving Bessie around in London when a child asked him "Is this your car?"

"Why yes, it is. I call her Bessie. But my other ride is a spaceship. It's called a TARDIS. That stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space.' It can go anywhere in time or in space."

"Can you show me your TARDIS, mister?"

"Well, I would, but I can't get the blasted thing to work." 

As the child walked away, the Doctor muttered "Damn Time Lords" under his breath.


	3. Eleven/River, "I hate good wizards in fairytales. They always turn out to be him."

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales," River said as she was flipping through a collection of fairy tales in the TARDIS' library. "Merlin, the Wizard of Alderley Edge--I hate them all."

"Why do you hate good wizards?" the Doctor asked.

"They're all _you._ Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a long, _long_ story, River."


	4. author's choice, the first regeneration

After her first regeneration, Melody didn't notice she had regenerated from a young white girl into a young black girl. The energy she had let out during regenerations had made her tired. She needed to rest. She didn't know how long it would take her to adjust to her new body, but she knew it would take a while.

Once she was ready she was going to head to Leadworth. It was 1960s America. Maybe she could sneak onto an airplane. If not, she could hide in a boat. The possibilities were endless.


End file.
